


浴室

by nxqw



Category: nxqw
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxqw/pseuds/nxqw





	浴室

“她一定像天使一样…啦啦…小黄买狗粮……”

王菌楷心猿意马的坐在床上，烦躁的抓了抓半湿的头发，他和王圆已经一个多月没做了，从参加昌坐仁开始，每次好不容易聚到一起，王圆也总是以要写歌要参加节目为理由拒绝他。

就连晚上洗个澡都要哼唱几句自己写的歌

一个多月是什么概念，王菌楷只是坐在外面透过磨砂玻璃隐约的看到王圆纤细的身体，他的性器就已经有了抬头的趋势。

他现在什么也不想干，只想冲进那朦胧的浴室，把王源狠狠的按在身下操弄。

而现实他也这么做了。

因为只有两个人在，王圆洗澡也没有锁门的习惯。这正好方便了王菌楷，他两三步跨进浴室，水汽中找到王圆的腰朝自己胸口揽过。

王圆却被闯入的人吓了一跳，但很快熟悉的胸膛扑面而来。

花洒喷涌的水打湿了王菌楷的衣服和裤子，黏黏的粘在身上，太妨碍做事情了，王菌楷三下两下就把自己脱了个精光，和王圆一起站在花洒下。

“圆圆，我真的好想你”王菌楷说完微微低了下头就亲了上去，舌头纠缠在一起，两人分泌出的唾液混合着，顺着下巴流了下来。

王菌楷按下了花洒的开关，抬手把王圆抱起来放在了水池上，大理石的冰凉让王圆瞬间清醒，可有什么用，当半硬的性器被王菌楷握在手里的时候王源又迷失了自我。

从两唇之间偶尔吐出黏腻的薄荷音“嗯嗯…啊……菌楷”的声音，胸前的小红樱桃被牙齿细细的啃咬，一条腿抬起来架在王菌楷的肩膀，他只有搂住紧紧搂住王菌楷的脖子才能勉强不会向后仰过去。真的太久没做了，王圆何尝不想念王菌楷。

没一会王圆就感觉到撸动性器的手转移到了自己的穴口，他趴在王菌楷耳边说哼哼唧唧的说“哥哥，我想自己来。”短短七个字，听的王菌楷跨间的性器又涨了几分。

“好，宝宝”低头埋在王圆的锁骨一遍遍的舔舐。

王圆拿起指腹处沾着的润滑剂一点点的探进自己的穴口，他满脸通红，这是两人在一起后他第一次这么认真的自己扩张。

一根指头，两根指头。当三根指头已经能自由出入的时候，他猛然感觉到自己的阴茎进入了一个温暖湿润的空间，低头看到王菌楷的手正带领着占满不知是润滑剂还是肠液的三个指头在自己的已经松软的穴口进进出出，基本已经全湿的脑袋对着自己的阴茎吞吞吐吐。前后夹击让王圆羞耻感爆棚，但又爽的想叫“呜…啊嗯……菌楷…不要…”

没过几分钟，王圆捏着王菌楷的肩膀，射了出来，浓浓的白浊全喷在了王菌楷的脸上。

“宝宝，自己插自己爽吗？喷了哥哥一脸呢”说完不等王圆缓过神来，便把他从洗手池上抱了下来，翻了个身屁股对着自己。用后入的姿势把已经硬的不行的性器插进了蜜穴的深处，不留一点余地。王源浑身发软，细腰不自觉的向下塌，手指抠着洗手池的边缘，仰着白皙的脖子大口大口的喘气，感受着王菌楷粗大的阴茎一进一出。

“宝贝儿，抓稳了”

“哥…哥，不行了啊……太深了……”

王菌楷捞着王圆的腰，一下一下的往小穴里顶，退出来的时候能感觉到蜜穴的留恋，紧夹着不让阴茎出去。进入的时候就像几百张小嘴紧紧的吸附着。太久没碰王圆了，王菌楷觉得王圆从头到脚的每一处他都爱的不得了。心里想着想着下身不自觉的顶的更深更用力。

王圆被操的一抖一抖，偶然从镜子里撇到自己的样子，白嫩凸出的锁骨和胸前被种了几个暗红色的草莓，脸蛋白里透粉，仰着脖子一张嘴只剩嗯嗯啊啊的叫床声。再看王菌楷，低头看着两人的交合处，眼底充满情欲，汗水顺着脸边的轮廓滴落在自己的腰窝，发狠似的操干着自己。

后入的姿势顶的太深了，王菌楷整根插进又整根抽出，粗喘着一会叫宝宝，一会叫源儿。

在一起久了身体的契合度也越来越高，王菌楷轻而易举的找到了王源的敏感处，这次他没有用龟头狠狠地顶弄，而是用阴茎略微粗糙的周围慢慢摩擦。王圆手指紧紧按着大理石，黏糊糊的前列腺液从马眼滴落在地板上，拉出长长的银丝。

王圆带着哭腔求饶“唔……老公，干我……好痒，再快一点好不好……快…一点啊……”

“遵命，宝贝”

王菌楷扳开一点小穴周围的臀肉，让穴口完全暴露在自己的视线里，挺着腰大开大合的操干起来。无论做过多少次，做过多久，王圆蜜穴的紧致总是让王俊凯迷失理智。

一个深深的顶入，王菌楷感觉到了王圆的肠道在拼命收缩，王圆压低脖子口水不自觉的流出，整条腿发软好像快撑不住自己的身体，他低头一看地板上的点点白浊，王圆被操射了。

操射的高潮来的延绵不会快速消失，王圆的肠道和穴口不停地收缩，全身发抖。王菌楷顺着收缩在蜜穴里狠狠地操干了几下，射在了王圆体内。

因为小穴用的时间太久，湿哒哒的，阴茎退出来的时候发出了啵的一声，精液顺着穴口流向大腿，王圆才从高潮中慢慢缓了过来，哪里还站的稳，直接被被王菌楷抱着去浴缸做清理。

“宝贝，爽吗？”

“嗯”王圆用胳膊捂着脸点点头

“我爱你宝宝，我希望你能写出好的歌曲，但同时也别忽略我好吗？”

“知道啦…唔……菌楷我也爱你”


End file.
